The Senior Man
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: All hot and wild, secretly loves the freshman child.
1. Chapter 1

**dedicated to: **all of you waiting out there.  
**prompt: **reviews on the freshman girl. ilyall.  
**rating: **T

**summary: **All hot and wild, secretly loves the freshman child.

* * *

**T**_h_e **S**_e_n**i**_o_r **M**_a_n

_-_

_And the senior man, all hot and wild—_

"Sakura."

She did not reply, but instead, turned away from him.

He sighed, unbuckling his seatbelt and touching her shoulder gently.

She flinched, and his eyebrows furrowed together into a V-shape.

He grabbed her chin, staring into endless pools of emerald.

"Look at me," he commanded.

She closed her misty eyes and tried hard not to make the tears fall.

"Sakura, please listen to me," he begged.

She opened her eyes and whispered, "Sasuke, this isn't going to work out."

His eyes softened as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, the tears falling on his fingers.

"Sakura, love—please don't cry," he pleaded as his lips kissed away her tears.

She hiccuped and pushed him away, gently.

"Did I do something wrong? Something you don't like?" he asked.

She sniffed, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Sasuke, at first I thught you were dared to ask me out. Isn't that the best joke that senior men put on a freshman girl? And besides, you're going to college next year, and I'll be stuck here for three more years, and you'll have fun, and drink, and go to parties, and meet girls...who are so much prettier, and smarter, and better than me. And besides...I like _Sai_," she whispered, hugging her knees against her chest.

He took all that information in. He had an urge to kill Sai, for breaking Sakura's heart, and for stealing it away from him.

"You're the only woman I want," Sasuke whispered, a hand on her cheek. "You're the only one I _need_."

He grabbed her hands and intertwined them with his.

"Please, stop lying, Sasuke," she begged, trying to escape his grasp. He held on tighter to her.

"I'm going to be a doctor, and go to medical school. And you'll be in business, to take over your father's company," she continued.

"I'll study with you," he answered, holding her hands even tighter against his. "I don't care about the business. Itachi can run it. And I don't care if my family disowns me. As long as I have you, I'm happy."

"Stop it, Sasuke. Please. It just won't work, I told you!" she said, her voice hoarse.

He closed his eyes.

"Sakura, I don't care. I don't _fucking _care!" he shouted, his anger being released.

Her eyes were cloudy again, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

He leaned over to open the door for her.

She stared outside before looking back at him.

"Sasuke...kun," she whispered. "I don't want you to waste your life on me."

His hand reached out to cup her cheek.

"I'll wait for you," he said, her hand now on his.

"Liar," she whispered. "You couldn't possibly like me that much."

His lips were now at her ear.

"You're right, I don't."

Her eyes widened as his hot breath tickled her earlobe.

"I _love _you that much," he finished.

She looked up at him and slowly placed a hand in his hair.

"I don't believe you," she whispered, the hand hesitantly stroking raven locks.

"I'll show you," he whispered, his eyes locking with hers.

"S-Sasuke!" she squeaked nervously.

And he sealed his promise with a kiss.

_—secretly loves the freshman child._

* * *

**sequel to the freshman girl. i've been thinking about it for a long time and had some ideas, but never rly got the chance to post it.**

**to all of you, for your awesome reviews and feedback on it. i nvr knew it would be that popular.**

**gawsh, i love youuh all. so, so much.**

**special surprise on 7/23/10. teehee.**

**love always xoxo,**

**-ohh, &&xena**

_(ohh, and special thanks to my lovies—rainee, cait, jess, t-dawl, and princess hana. love you guys)._


	2. Epilogue

**title: **the senior man, part II  
**prompt: **look above.  
**rating: **T-M  
**summary: **All hot and wild, secretly loves the freshman child. M IN THE SECOND CHAPTER.

**dedication to; **rhyrhy. of course. and ohh, cait, i didn't forget you, sweetie. haisha? love you. also, sado-chan? you're in it too. xoxo, guys.

* * *

******T**_h_e**S**_e_n******i**_o_r**M**_a_n

(part II)

_seven years later._

.

Sakura fidgeted with the ends of her graduation gown. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she had wanted to become a doctor, and her dreams were going to become true. Biting her lip nervously, she stared at her classmates, also nervous and playing with their caps.

She wanted to become the best in her class, even though she already was the youngest. And her hard work paid off, she was valedictorian of the whole medical school. Being only 21, three years earlier than the expected age, she was proud of her accomplishments. And she smiled thinking about it.

_I'll study with you_. _And I'll wait for you._

Sakura frowned, remembering bittersweet moments in Sasuke's car, seven years ago, when she was only fourteen. Still young, pure, and beautiful.

She still was, anyway.

It was young love back then, for her, and for Sasuke. She liked Sai, who later ended up leaving school early to become an artist. And Sasuke was also young and stupid back then. What he felt for Sakura was simply a childhood crush.

_I love you that much_.

Sakura shook her head impatiently. She wasn't supposed to be thinking of Sasuke right now. She was supposed to be happy, jittery, nervous out of her mind.

And she recited her speech that she was going to say in front of thousands of people.

Her lips moved slowly, speaking unspoken words. They moved the same way when Sasuke kissed her, when he cupped her face with his strong, athletic hands, and when his lips were gently placed on hers, kissing slowly, savoring the moment. Her first kiss. And, she later found out, his.

"We have two valedictorians_—_a surprise. It's never happened to us before," Tsunade, the "principal" said, chuckling into the microphone. "But, without further ado, please welcome Miss Haruno Sakura to the stage."

Sakura got up slowly, making sure she didn't trip on her gown. Staring out into what seemed like millions of people, she cleared her throat nervously.

"I want to say thank you for having me be here. These years at Konoha Medical School have changed me. Being here made me want to excel at my job, so that I could help people in need. Because I can't stand seeing those hurt. It's like driving by an already dead animal. You still want to avoid them, even though they can't feel anything anymore. My mother died of breast cancer when I was four, and my father was at work at the time. I watched her die in the hospital bed, horrified that I could do nothing to help her. I don't want any other child to feel what I have."

Sakura sniffed. The tears were coming. She wiped them away.

"So, with the help of Tsunade-sama," Sakura smiled slightly, turning to face the fifty year old mentor. "I have learned what I needed to know to prevent this from happening. And so, I thank her with my love. She has helped me fulfill every one of my dreams that I have wanted to accomplish. She is the mother I've never had a chance to know that well."

She began to cry, the tears flowing freely. Tsunade rose from the chair behind Sakura, and pulled her into a hug. The crowd "awwhed" and began clapping. Sakura pulled Tsunade tighter to her, burying her head in her large chest.

"Thank you," she said, both to the crowd and to Tsunade. "Thank you so much."

Shaking, she walked down the steps from the stage while the clapping ceased. She wiped her tears away with the gown, waiting for the next valedictorian's speech. She thought she was the only one! But it didn't matter, she said what she wanted to say, and the crowd loved it. So she didn't mind much. Wiping away excess tears, she sat straight for the next speech.

Tsunade called up the next valedictorian. "Please welcome Uchiha Sasuke to the stage."

Sakura's heart dropped, and she wondered. Was it really him, the Sasuke that she remembered seven years ago?

A man with dark black hair, midnight blue in the sun, was now standing where Sakura was. His eyes were coal black, and his skin pale. Sakura couldn't believe it. She'd never seen him during all those years at school. Never. She supposed the often screaming was from his fangirls, but she didn't know for sure.

That wasn't the point, though.

He really did keep his promise.

Sasuke spoke into the microphone, his voice almost the same as it was when he was eighteen.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am 25 years old. And I thank you for having me here."

Pausing, he closed his eyes.

"To tell you the truth, if not for certain circumstances, I would be in the Uchiha business, run by my father and my brother. But I came here for a good reason, and I enjoyed it because I knew that I fulfilled a promise I made to someone."

Sakura was holding back tears. Tears of joy, anger, sorrow, she didn't know. Joy for him keeping his promise, anger for wasting away his life, and sorrow because she was the reason for both.

"I never wanted to be a doctor. But I also didn't want to be in the family business. I came here, because seven years ago, I made a promise to the most beautiful girl, now a woman in the world. I wanted to spend my life with her, but she didn't feel the same way. I was heartbroken, yes, but I promised myself, and her, that I would be with her no matter what. And here I am now. I told her that I would study with her, and wait for her. She told me that she didn't want to waste my life on her. But I wasn't. I was merely doing what I wanted to do."

Sakura's tears were flowing down her face, and people around her stared. Sasuke looked at her, his face panicked, but he continued as she quietly tried to escape from the world.

"Haruno Sakura, I told you that I loved you before. And I'll say it again. I still love you."

She stopped in her tracks, not turning around. Everyone stared, and they began to whisper and point at her. She stood frozen.

"I fell in love with you at first sight. Do you remember when you were six, and I was ten? Your father asked me to babysit you, while he was working the nightshift. You acted more mature than your age, and you still do, but you were absolutely adorable then, even now, and I remember having a great time with you. I suppose you don't remember, since you were so upset about the incident two years before," he said, the last sentence spoken quietly.

"And then, at fourteen, I was in high school. And you were still in fifth grade, was it? I wanted to see you, but I was loaded on homework and my family and everything that I couldn't. But at eighteen, I was going to graduate, go to the most prestigious law school in Japan, and you were just entering the high school like I did four years before you. I saw you again, and I knew we only had one year to be together. I made the most of it, in the car, when I told you that I loved you. When I talked to you. And the moment you told me you were infatuated with Sai, I wanted to strangle him for taking you away from me. But when we kissed, and when you touched me, my hair, my face, I knew that I wanted nothing more than that. I wanted to spend my life with you."

Sakura was crying, now, sobbing loudly, her back facing Sasuke. Everyone stared, the air quiet. This was too much to bear. It was supposed to be her happiest day, but instead, it made her feel guilty. Guilty.

"I wanted to make love to you. I wanted to give you my virgin self, to show you how much I loved you. I wanted to be your first, so that you'd always remember me. But we were too young, Sakura. We still are."

He wasn't talking anymore. She thought that he had went back to his seat, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, a head with the scent of cinnamon on the back of hers. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her ear. "And I've never wanted anybody else. I want you to be mine, forever. I've never loved like this. And I'm still waiting for you. My virgin self is waiting for you."

All eyes were on the two, when she turned around to face him, her eyes red with tears.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

He leaned in and touched his lips with hers, his hands in her hair, then around her waist, pressing her to him. She didn't know what to do, especially in front of everyone. It was just like the time, seven years ago, in his car. So she kissed him back, her mouth forming those unspoken words. And soon, her hands were in his hair, around his neck, and the tears fell again.

Everyone cheered as the two graduates were on the grass, on their knees, kissing and holding each other.

"Say it, Sakura," he whispered, kissing her face. "I want to hear you say it."

She couldn't think when he was doing this to her. She couldn't do anything.

"I_—_I love you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered, as he kissed her lips one final time before carrying her bridal style, in front of everyone, while getting up. Tsunade went to the microphone, and said, "Congratulations, graduates. May your journeys be adventerous and prosperous."

Hats were flown up in the air, but Sakura and Sasuke simply stared at each other, Sakura holding him by the neck, Sasuke's arms underneath her back and knees. She kissed him again, before she muttered, "I want you to stop waiting. Because now, I have."

And he knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

The hotel room was quiet, the lights dimmed, the furniture beautiful. He had gotten them the best one in the area, the most expensive room there was.

She took off her cap and laid it down on the dresser. He followed suit, and they stared at each other in their outfits, their graduation gowns removed. He was wearing a tuxedo, from the party that was held, and she was wearing a sleeveless scarlet dress.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, remembering how they danced. So, so beautiful.

Her eyes traveled to the bed, and he led her there, holding her hand. They sat down, grabbing each others' hands in their own.

"Sakura, we don't have to do this if you're not ready."

She frowned. "Sasuke-kun, I already told you. I want you to stop waiting."

He held her close to her, and breathed in her essence. "I told you that I've always loved you. I still do. I love you more than you can imagine, Sakura. When we were in my car, seven years ago, and I brushed my hand over your breasts accidentally while trying to close the door, it felt good to me. And I know that you liked it too," he said to her discomfort. "Do you remember when I put my hands on your thighs, and then on your hips? It was an experiment I'm glad I performed. Didn't you like it? I did. I was going to unbutton your shirt, and pull down your skirt, but I took control of myself. I knew that you weren't ready, so I didn't want to rush you. Because I loved you. I wanted you to feel okay with what we were doing. But I've always wanted to make love to you, I've dreamt of it."

Sakura was blushing a deep shade of pink, before she clutched onto Sasuke's tie nervously.

"I don't care about the age difference. If you want me to make love to you, then we will. If you're still unsure, then I'll hold you and kiss you and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. You be the judge of this."

"I—I want you," she began. "I want to feel you, Sasuke-kun."

Her cheeks turned redder, and she tried to hide her face. He laid her down on the bed, gently, and began to reach back for the zipper while he helped her get him out of his tux.

"If you feel uncomfortable, you can tell me to stop. I've never experienced this before, so I want our first time to be meaningful."

_And every time after that..._she thought, as his lips touched hers.

They were both naked, their clothes on the floor in a messy pile. So they took time feeling each other, touching, fondling, kissing, licking, moaning.

And when he entered her, she cried out, in pleasure. It wasn't painful, not at all, because she was so sleek and wet and hot to enter that it didn't hurt at all for her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he continued, waiting for the signal to stop.

It never came.

.

.

.

"Marry me," Sasuke said as they finished their routine. "I want you to marry me."

Her eyes darkened. "B-But, I'm twenty-one, and..."

"I don't care if you don't."

She held his face to her chest, cradling him. Stroking his skin, kissing his sweaty hair.

"I'll marry you."

He smiled, holding her close to him. "I want to thank you. For making me the happiest man I could ever be. I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too," she said, the words not coming out as easily for her. They weren't strained, but they flowed like honey. Though sweet, it was sticky, and hard to get out of the bottle.

"Will you start a family with me?" he asked, stroking her pink locks, both on her head and down in her womanhood. "They'll be lucky to have such a great mother, a doctor mother. And they won't go through the same pain that you did, I promise you."

"Let's start now, then" she laughed airily, lying on her back as Sasuke loomed over her.

Nine months later, they were the parents of two beautiful twins.

* * *

**implied lemon LOL. anyway, i thought this was okay. not grt. I'M SORRY GUYS IK THIS SUCKS BUT I LOVE YOU AND I TRIED. ILYILYILY.**

**rhyrhy, you already know. we need to talk. NOW. xD**

**cait, uyeah, we also need to ta,k. it's been sooooo long.**

**sado-chan, tell marie that we're gonna make thta aweosme collab. LOL. **

**aanyway, r&r, and love you guys. TFG and TSM are DONE. DONE. DONE.**

**last sequel, don't ask for another. or else.**

**btw, just wondering, how old do you think i am? rhy, haisha, cait, and dictionary ink are not allowed to enter this contest. xD AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO KNOWS.**

**love always xoxo,**

**-ohh, &&xena**


End file.
